Bulgaria, Magic, and Quidditch
by MarilynMansonBYS
Summary: AU Hermione was never a witch, she never meet Harry, Ron or any of the other students. One day her parents get in trouble with the wrong people and Hermione is sent to live in Bulgaria and along the way meets a sexy athlete.


Title: Bulgaria, Magic, and Quidditch

Summary: AU- Hermione was never a witch, she never meet Harry, Ron or any of the other students. One day her parents get in trouble with the wrong people and Hermione is sent to live in Bulgaria and along the way meets a sexy athlete.

Rating: M for later chapter

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter, so if you ever feel the need to sue someone look somewhere else.

Now on with the fic-

Bulgaria, Magic, and Quidditch

Ch 1. The plan

"Mrs. Granger, I understand that you are afraid for your daughter's life, but you are the only one with the training to find out if Sylvester was the one who murder and raped all those children." David Wilson, Chief investigator of the FBI said. David was a tall man with jet black hair and dark almost black eyes with two bags under them showing lack of sleep, he was around 50 years old.

"Sir, I understand but what of our daughter? What if the mafia finds out that we are going to be the ones to put Sylvester in jail and goes after her to get to us?" Mrs. Granger Replied, she was a short, petite woman of 35 with dirty blond hair, bright green eyes and pale features. Mrs. Granger looked over to her husband, a tall, handsome man of 40 with tan skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"She is only sixteen, I am sorry sir but we can not take the chance of them getting to her." Mr. Granger said as he and his wife turned to leave.

"Wait," yelled David, "Think of all the children this man has raped and killed so far, what if they were your daughter." David said as he began to pase. "Besides we can always get your daughter into the witness protection program well you stay here and work on the case." Begged David hoping they would agree.

"Where would you send her?" Mr. Granger Questioned.

David sighed in relief knowing that he had convinced the Grangers before he began to explain where Hermione will be sent.

"One of my female agents has bought a summer house in Bulgaria," David said only to be interrupted by Mrs. Granger

"Where is this Bulgaria, I have never heard of it before?" Asked Mrs. Granger confused at hearing this unknown place. She turned to look at David then her husband then back at David.

"It is near Romania, Mrs. Granger but the less you know the better." David answered only to receive a glare from Mrs. Granger.

"I will not do anything until you tell me what is going to happen to my daughter and how is going to take care of her and not leave out any parts no matter how small." Yelled the furious Mother, as she was about to storm out of the building only to be held back by her husband.

"Honey, Mr. Wilson is right, it is best if we do not know exactly where Hermione is in case we get caught, althought I do think we should know who is going to take care of her." Mr. Granger said as he looks up at David who looked like a deer caught in the spotlight.

"um… oh course, but first let me finish," David advised as he gave a hand movement for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to sit down, "Now were was I, ah yes, your daughter will live with my agent Jade Koszuka, and since your daughter is practical a genius and has already finished high school at only 16." David was once again interrupted by Mrs. Granger.

"She was only 15 when she finished High School, and won't be 16 for about another week." Mrs. Granger corrected only to apologize for interrupting.

"Well, since she is out of school we won't have to worry when summer vacation ends." David said as he began to rise and gestured to the door. "If you want to meet Jade follow me." David muttered not to happy giving away his agents name and face.

David lead the Granger's down a few long, dull hallways and into a couple hectic rooms before stopping in front of a black door.

"I will let you two get acquainted with Jade for awhile before you make you final decision." David said before he turned a corner and disappeared.

Mr. Granger looked at his wife for a minute before looking at the dark door.

"Well it now or never." With that said Mr. and Mrs. Granger both opened the door and walked in.

Meanwhile with Hermione-

"I can't believe you!" Yelled Hermione as she grabbed her coat and started walking to the door only to have John grab her small arm.

"Come on baby, I'm sorry, it was a mistake that won' happen again I swear." Begged John but he knows that he had gone to far this time.

"Where have I heard that one before," Hermione said with tears in her sad caramel colored eyes, "No, John this is the third time you cheated on me, I am sick of this, it's over, and I am not coming back." Hermione whispered as she yanked her small hand out of John's large one and opened the door to his condo and started to walk away. Hermione was half way down the street when she heard john heavy footstep race toward her direction, she started running thought Parks and Gardens hoping to lode John. Only when she could not hear his footsteps did she come to a halt and let the tears run down her small, soft face. She slowly walked home wiping the tear from her face occasionally but they just continued all the way to her house and even when she was in her small neat room she could not seem to get them to stop.

'I am not that ugly.' Hermione thought as she looked up into the mirror to see a red eyed puffy nose sickly pale girl staring back. This had only had only made her cry more.

'I'm hideous, no one would want me.' Said a depressed part of Hermione mind.

'Pull yourself together, when have we ever let someone do this to us,' Thought the more intelligent part of Hermione mind, challenging her to sit up and walk to the bathroom to clean up. After Hermione had splashed some water in her face and calmed her self down did she look in the mirror again and view her reflection. This time she saw a young petite woman with a curve body and porcelain colored skin, she had a head full of liquid honey curls hanging over a soft oval face with slightly large eyes, a small nose and a set of lush lips. Hermione only sighed and washed her face again before hearing the door open downstairs. Hermione dried her face and headed downstairs to greet her parents.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy." Hermione began only to notice that both her parents had a seldom look on there face. "What is wrong?" Hermione questioned as she walked down the remainder of the stairs.

"Hermione dear, remember when that detective wanted us to do that investigation with him." Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, why, did you take the investigation?" Questioned Hermione as she looked from one of her parents to the other.

"Yes, but David and I think it is best that you got to his agents Jade's summer house in Bulgaria, think of it as a vacation." Mr. Granger stated as he looked at his daughter.

"Really, that's great, when do we leave." Asked Hermione as she looked at both her parents excited to go.

"Well that's the thing honey, we will have to stay here and work on the investigation, but don't worry about us you did say that you wanted to be independent, so here is your chance, don't worry about us." Mrs. Granger said as she smiled at her daughter. "You should start packing, you will be leaving tomorrow, now don't stay up to long you will want your rest." Mrs. Granger said as she motioned for Hermione to go.

"Okay." Hermione said unsure as she turned around and went back up the stairs to start packing. Mr. and Mrs. Granger just watched there daughter leave before sighing and going off to there room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think of it? Sorry Hermione did not meet Viktor the first chapter, I am not sure if I should have the second chapter be about Hermione and Jade getting to know each other over the flight or if I should skip the flight and have Hermione and Viktor meet in the second chapter. Please tell me in your reviews. Sorry if Hermione was a bit OOC. We need more Hermione/Viktor stories.

But ya

ttul

xx

MarilynMansonBYS


End file.
